


The Small World We Live In

by LittlemissLazy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aspiring Singer!Yamaguchi, Gen, M/M, Manga Artist!Tsukishima, Mangaka AU, No! This is not an epic-fail romance like GSNK, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tsukki have lewd thoughts about Yams' long fingers (and his fingering style), Yes! This is inspired from GSNK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlemissLazy/pseuds/LittlemissLazy
Summary: A series of events how Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi met, and the small world they live in.(Or the Manga Artist x Aspiring Singer au that nobody expected from me)





	

Tadashi scrunched his nose as he removed his hair tie again. Sweats are beginning to trail down his jaw, threatening to mess up the concealer that hid his freckles. He’d been in front of the mirror above his dresser for a few minutes now, arranging his messy hair and tying it to his liking, but he can’t for the life of him smooth down his cowlicks just for today. He also knew that his dorm mate, Kageyama was shooting him confused glares, barely hiding it behind a Shoujo Manga, from his side of their shared dorm room.

By the time Tadashi found satisfaction at the style of his hair, he’s already late to his part time job. He grabbed his guitar case, carefully slinging it on his shoulder with keys jingling inside his ripped jeans’ pocket as he quickly ran to the door. His long legs stride the hallway of their University’s dormitory, taking big steps until he reached the lobby. And after he left the building, he ran as quickly as he can to the nearest bus stop in the campus.

When Tadashi arrived at Crows Resto Bar, he was greeted by the familiar smell of frothy beers, mixed alcohols, burnt charcoals, smoked sea foods and grilled meats wafting the air. Every Friday night, Tadashi works as a part-time guitarist in Crows Resto Bar owned by his professor in World Literature class, Takeda Ittetsu. It’s always packed of patrons who wants to live the TGIF life and relax before the weekend even starts.

“You’re late, Yamaguchi!” Tanaka lively greeted him as the bald waiter balanced a tray of empty plates and beer mugs when Tadashi passed by.

Tadashi could only chuckle in embarrassment while rubbing the back of his neck as he made his way to the backstage to double check if his Acoustic Guitar is finely tuned before the lead singer, Yahaba Shigeru entertain the costumers with his lovely voice

As Tadashi fiddle with the tuners, he felt his phone vibrating inside the back pocket of his ripped jeans. He carefully tucked his prized guitar in his body before flipping his phone open and placed it between his ear and shoulder.

Tadashi answered the call without looking at the ID caller, “Hello?”

“Oh! Thank goodness, Tadashi!” Tadashi heard his Uncle Makoto’s relieved tone.

“Wha- why?” Tadashi asked in confusion to his Uncle as he straightened on his seat; green flipped phone snugged in his hand.

“Tadashi, can I ask you to watch the store this week? I kind of have an appointment.” He heard his Uncle muttered at the other line.

 _Appointment? Or more like a date with Takinoue-san._ Tadashi thought smiling as a few sweats trailed his temple, though he didn’t need to tell his Uncle what he knew and tease him about it. He just agreed to watch the store as usual when his Uncle have plans with his long-time, high school boyfriend.

“Yamaguchi-kun, are you ready?” Yahaba asked Tadashi when he arrived at the backstage with the bleached-head drummer, Kyoutani Kentaro.

He’s straightening his ruffled shirt and smoothing his slight messy brownish, silver hair. If Tadashi noticed the mess in Yahaba’s clothing or the swollenness of the singer and drummer’s lips, he didn’t mention this and just smiled at them; his right ear piercing, glinting at the dim light of the backstage as he stood up from the backstage chair.

He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Yamaguchi Tadashi is ready for his first solo live performance on stage later!

– –

After dusting off the eraser dusts on his drawing board, Kei concluded that it’s enough; he’s done with the last page of his manuscript. He pushed his thickly, black-framed glasses up to his noses and gathered the cluster of paper mess on his study table, neatly stacking it with the other finished papers near his desk lamp.

“Stingy-shima!” He heard his idiot roommate called outside his bedroom door, “It’s Friday, so I’m going to hang out with Kageyama’s dorm in campus tonight.”

Kei rolled his eyes and ignored his roommate, focusing more on clearing his study table before once again perusing the twenty seven pages of manuscript in front of him. He needed to proofread his manuscript even though Akaashi-san had already beta read his work. He just needed to make sure he didn’t make any mistakes in the dialogues before sending it to his exasperating Editor.

Deeming his manuscript fine, Kei placed his manuscript at the document feeder of his fax machine and pressed the send button. After the process of sending it to his Editor’s office, Kei just dumped the manuscript carelessly on his study table and buried himself in the comfort of his unmade bed. He grabbed his phone, texted his Editor about his manuscript, and finally, placing said phone and eye glasses on his bedside table and calling it a day.

 

Kei rose from his sleep when he heard the loud beeping of his fax machine and the cacophony sounds of the printer, followed by his Jurassic Park themed ringtone. He lazily reached for his phone, swiping the screen without even glancing at the Caller ID – which will make him think of his life choices and his pathetic life later – to answer the bastard who called him at the early hour of three am.

“Kei-chan~” Oikawa’s voice boomed in Kei’s speaker, “How have you been?”

Kei wanted to curse his Editor for calling him at ungodly hour.

“What do you want, Oikawa-san?” He asked as he rolled over, placing his arms above his eyes.

“I was flirting with Iwa-chan earlier and then, I saw your text. Of course as your favorite Editor–”

“You’re not my favorite.” Kei deadpanned and pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding in his sleep deprived mind that his Editor is drunk calling him.

“–I convinced Iwa-chan to drive me to my office, and did a few edits to your manuscript for you to plosh! Wait… what is plosh?”

Kei just wanted to bury his face and groan on his pillows at his exasperating Editor’s slurry words and his 3am drunk call, he did though, internally.

“Anyway, I send it to your fax machine!” Oikawa gleefully added.

“Can’t it wait until sunrise?” Kei sighed as he forced himself to get out of bed.

For a few seconds there was no sound, coming from his Editor.

“It can’t wait?”

With that, Kei scowled and hanged up the call, pressing his smartphone on his forehead while gritting his teeth in aggravation. When Kei finally calmed down, he reached for his glasses on the bedside table and stood up to inspect what his Editor had done this time to his manuscript. Upon perusing the edited manuscript, Kei found himself throwing the complete garbage drafts of his manga in the air, muttering the need to change his Editor immediately.

But first, he needed to contact his assistants. It seemed the subtle begging in his rubbish manga to change his Editor went unnoticed and didn’t work.

– –

Tsukishima Kei has never been a fan of manga himself. Specifically, a Shoujo Manga for the matter. That’s why it’s still a big surprise to him that he became a Manga Artist; that he created with his own hands a rubbish manga called “Charley in Love”.

And that people actually read and love that trash, which is monthly serialized in the Parliament Clowder’s magazine called Shoujo Mangazine– specially targeted for stupid young girls (Kuroo’s words). Speaking of stupid young girls who should be studying and reading textbooks, but spending their precious time and money to a rubbish manga made by a part-time mangaka, who’s still in College…

“Tsukiyama-sensei’s chapter this month is really sweet!” A high school girl loudly gushed to her friend beside the magazine rack at the counter of Shimada’s Mart. “Princess Tobiko is really lucky to have her General to protect her~”

At the Aisle 1, Kei pretended he couldn’t hear their annoying giggles with his headphones on. He distracted himself whether to get the strawberry flavored Pocky sticks (to hog for himself) or the macha flavored one if ever his visitors needed the light sweet snack in the apartment while they took a break.

Said friend hummed and nodded in delight, “General Hinao is making me love him more and more!”

 _And you’ll be disappointed to see the shorty General, getting hopelessly gayer and gayer for his Royal Highness in real life._ Kei thought in amusement as he placed a few boxes of Pocky sticks in his basket full of instant noodles, salty snacks and drinks-in-can for his visitors tonight as he proceed to the counter of the store.

When the high school girls left the counter with their purchase, Kei lazily set down his basket at the counter. He just noticed then that the usually gleeful Shimada-san, who’s always there to enthusiastically offer his costumers to purchase a discounted item for the day, was missing in the counter box. In his place is a new face Kei had never seen before in the store. Not that he’s a regular costumer to know the workers in this franchise.

Kei removed the headphones on his ears and settled them around his neck before he cleared his throat to get the punk-looking cashier boy’s attention, who’s more preoccupied to his notebook to notice another costumer. Said cashier boy looked up to him and quickly stood up, rattling the chair. The notebook he’s occupied with fell on floor along with the pencil, which he nervously picked up first before facing Kei with a sheepish smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, his freckles more prominent at the light blush coloring his cheeks in embarrassment and the distracting cowlicks on his brunette head, bobbing from his quick movements.

Kei didn’t utter a single word and just eyed his basket before looking at the boy again.

“O-oh yeah!” He laughed awkwardly and started to scan his purchase at the register.

An awkward silence engulfed the two of them save from the beeping of the scanner, the sharp tinkling of wind chimes at the entrance/exit door and the seemingly loud ticking of the clock on the wall for a few seconds before the freckled cashier boy started to hum in an unfamiliar tune.

Kei was staring at the screen of the register when his eyes caught the piercing on the boy’s right ear. His short ponytail and the way his skinny jeans fit his slimmed body. Kei almost hummed at his observations at the boy, who seemed about his age. His golden eyes wandered on his plain long-sleeves, where he found the lack of nametag on his chest or the apron with printed names on it that every workers and/or part-timers wore in the store.

He almost chocked when he caught what he was doing. Kei pushed his glasses up to his nose and leaned his weight from one foot to another. He didn’t just eyed the punk-looking yet cute freckled cashier boy in Shimada’s Mart like how he sometimes eyed an expensive strawberry treat!

“That’ll be 8,615 Yen.” The freckled cashier boy told Kei with a smile plastered on his lips.

His soothing voice broke Kei’s internal debate whether he’s checking out the boy or just merely judging him. After all, that’s what he’s good at.

Kei handed him a crispy 10,000 bill.

“I received 10,000, Sir.” He announced adorably while his long fingers expertly tapped at the keyboard in the cash register.

Kei slightly narrowed his eyes. He didn’t have lewd thoughts in his mind when he saw how long the boy’s fingers was.

Few minutes later, after Kei left the Mart with his change, receipt and bags of items, he’s pondering if he should frequent in Shimada’s Mart more… not because of the freckled cashier boy. Kei convinced himself that it’s because of the new strawberry flavored Pocky sticks in their shelf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ya! This is my first fic in this fandom and for my OTP. Thanks for reading! Let's hope that I won't be too lazy to make the next chapter. Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated, thank you! And constructive criticism (or whatever you want to call it) is welcome!


End file.
